


《G32》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus





	《G32》

*正泰、一个不成熟娱乐圈py paro、传统A装O

收到短信时，田柾国人才刚从浴室出来。周身还散着氤氲热气与葡萄柚沐浴乳味道，他擦着头发，顺手拾起床褥上的遥控器将温度上调，隐约感觉到视线边缘有光点明熄跳跃，才稍微侧目。

床头柜的灯光下并排放置着两部手机，同样的型号黑白两色，靠里的那部黑色更新些，机顶部呼吸灯一直在闪。

田柾国边擦头发边朝床头走去，现在已经晚上十一点多了，他将毛巾搭在肩膀划开锁屏，简单的屏幕界面没有几个应用，只有一条未读信息：

——来接我。

号码并未保存到联系人，往上看还有两条，日期相隔较久分别是两个月前和半年前，字数和口吻也不径相同。明明第一次发信息还煞有介事地以田先生称呼自己，第二次了解到年龄差后便开始叫柾国，现在干脆直接连主语都省去了。

客观来讲金泰亨在迅速拉近关系上确实有一套，不过很多圈内人都擅长这种事，田柾国没那么容易被迷惑，这条短信来的不是时候。

田柾国手指蹭掉屏幕上的水汽，想问怎么日期提前了，刚打出两个字，电话就打进来，是金泰亨的经纪人，一接通就急忙忙地问他还有多久到，自己这边有急事，老婆马上临盆，可又不能丢下金泰亨一个人。

“我一时没看住，让他在饭局上被灌了酒。”

“分不清还能不能认人，现在蹲在地上不肯走。”

“现在？似乎也不是发情期吧，没闻到什么味道……这……这合适么？好吧，那我带他下去了”

田柾国挂断电话后电梯正好到，时间不够他把头发吹干索性便穿了最厚那件羽绒服。

前两天才刚刚下过雪，当时积了很厚一层，化雪天正冷的时候这个点路上已经没有多少车辆行人，田柾国无意间瞄见人行道口戳着个矮雪人，心一动转弯去便利店买了杯热可可放在车上。

这一路居然顺遂到都是绿灯，田柾国将车开进定位酒店的车库，没在约定位置看到金泰亨，转了两圈后才发现人躲在安全通道口的柱子前，在温度接近零下的车库身上只穿了件夹克。

经纪人听从田柾国的建议把金泰亨留在车库就走了，此时金泰亨一个人蹲在柱子后面，攥着手机不知在发什么呆。

开近了才看清原来是在手机上玩消消乐。

喝成这样过得了关么？手臂杵在方向盘上的田柾国不由得腹诽。

按几声喇叭也没见人有反应，田柾国默默看金泰亨game over之后又重开新的一局索性下了车。听他经纪人说今晚是杀青宴，田柾国不确定他作为男二被灌了多少，思忖着万一金泰亨真的喝到不认人的程度自己也带不走怎么办？

结果人还算听话，田柾国替他过了一关后也没发难，只是冻得身体发僵才不太能站起来，田柾国又替他揉膝盖，握到金泰亨的手时更能体会到天多冷，直接脱下外套把人裹住，半抱半扶地塞进副驾驶。

车内的温度已经上来，金泰亨皱着眉头磕磕绊绊地将座椅放下去，难受地嘤咛出两句田柾国听不懂的话，就把头歪向一边闭目。

田柾国也不知道金泰亨酒量如何，有限的见面时刻这个人都是在喝碳酸气泡，便猜想约莫也是个不能喝的，从脸色看确实被灌狠了，两颊都透着不正常的红晕，让人轻易回味起他发情期的状态。

不过田柾国很清楚这人只是单纯的喝多了而已，他闹起情来可不是现在这种味道。

回去这一趟就没那么好运了，趁等红灯的功夫田柾国百无聊赖地用那杯热可可去贴金泰亨侧脸，没想到人睡得浅，迷迷糊糊间半睁开眼睛，流出泛酒色的目光，对着车前虚空的某一点软绵绵的笑，慢吞吞地挡开杯子，讨饶着说自己不想喝了。

田柾国看着那样的眼神很想问他知不知道这样说只会让别人更想灌他酒？

这一出神使得田柾国没反应过十字路口已经变灯了。

他在后面车辆的鸣笛声中回忆起某次综艺节目主持人对金泰亨的评价——

泰亨xi作为Alpha真的可惜了呢，明明是任谁都想带回家的类型。

当时田柾国也仅仅只接触了这个人一次，在电视上看到金泰亨的脸还有些不适应。无论是气质还是妆容服饰都和床上的他太不一样。

Alpha？

田柾国当时听到这段话的第一反应是当即就举着马克杯挑眉。

在娱乐圈，伪装性别是很常见的操作。Alpha的身份不仅可以更好保护自己省去许多不必要的麻烦同时也能吸引到Omega饭群，何乐而不为？因此也算是圈子里心照不宣的操作了。

画面切到金泰亨的侧脸，田柾国很少以这个视角看他，有些惊讶那样柔软的脸庞居然也能隐藏着如此冷淡而锋利的线条，看上去有距离感，也有些遥不可及。倘若只是接触到某一面的金泰亨，还真不太容易把两者想到一起去，更多人会以为是性格不同的双胞胎吧。

坐在镜头前的是薄荷味Alpha哥哥，躺床上的是百利甜弟弟。

薄荷是金泰亨公开的个人资料填写的信息素味道，田柾国实际没在金泰亨身上闻到过，来找他的都是百利甜味的Omega。

对这个形容金泰亨表达过不满，那个时候的他正忙着用纸巾擦拭股缝间的黏腻液体。他身体比一般Omega更敏感，生理期水特别多，跟他滚床单时田柾国总会有一种频临失控的感觉，常常把人折腾得够呛。射过一次后娇嫩的臀部就被撞得烂红，金泰亨自己掰开臀瓣，精液混着体液已将屄口完全糊住。金泰亨不得要领地擦拭两下，没了力气索性把纸团塞在后穴出小声哼吟。

田柾国看不下去，过去分开对方双腿帮他处理，换来更大声的呻吟，金泰亨堪堪撑起上半身，想瞪人结果眼刀飞到一半就涣散了徒留下不足为惧的嗔意和被快感折磨出的泪水。

“就算是百利甜也是你哥哥，给我说敬语啊——啊嗯别弄了……你别这样弄我呀呜呜。”

田柾国面色毫不动摇，一手握住金泰亨乱动的脚踝，两指夹着纸巾往肏开了的肠道里捅，在里面抠挖打圈：“别乱动哥，帮你擦擦里面。”

怎么可能忍得住不乱动，金泰亨被他摸得身体直打颤，脚趾都蜷缩起来不停在床单上磨蹭，脚踝被攥住的钝痛和后穴酥痒快感简直要把金泰亨折磨疯了，稍微逃开点就会被田柾国捅到更深的位置，就算是百利甜哥哥也只有咬着手背被爽哭的份。

被占尽便宜到头来田柾国还要故作埋怨的语气说他水多到擦不干净，换上更粗的物什通进来说什么既然擦不干净就用堵的吧。按着小腹就把人往怀里带，下巴压在腺体周围，握着腰顶弄几下炽热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的腺体上，趁金泰亨被操到生殖腔时低头含住那小片热烫用牙齿研磨，勒住金泰亨忍不住要往前爬的动作，把勃发的性器往更湿热粘滑的境地抽送。

躺在床上的百利甜不再拥有杂志上清明冷冽的眼神，他软作一掬波浪躺在你的臂弯，甜蜜又醉人的望向你，正如他信息素的味道，又肯听话会坦诚欲望主动夹住田柾国的窄腰，用脚趾数腹肌。

硬要挑毛病出来也就剩下生理期太粘人了吧，无论被做到什么程度也要坚持被抱着睡，金泰亨离了田柾国的信息素就睡不着，这算是他长期注射抑制剂留下的老毛病了，一度严重到影响工作的程度。

熏香、按摩、吃褪黑素能想的方法都努力尝试了，金泰亨的睡眠质量还是很差，经纪人万般无奈才试探性提议他要不要找个Alpha纾解一下。

被金泰亨的经纪人找上的时候田柾国只觉得太荒唐了，虽说这场交易听起来金泰亨才是弱势的那方，可未免也太没礼貌了，你们当Alpha是什么？随时可以提枪就上的无脑情兽？

不过礼数和教养让田柾国耐着性子听对方讲完准备一口回绝的时候金泰亨突然从旁边卡坐上冒出来，语气有些不服气的失落，他指指被摆在桌上的照片问田柾国：“你不喜欢我吗？”

照片是金泰亨为某奢侈品牌拍摄的系列大片中的一张，复古重奢元素与纯洁神像的打碎与拼接，呈现出错杂又陆离的神秘感。它曾创造出不俗的销量。

田柾国觉得有些好笑，就算不考虑性别，素不相识的人何谈喜欢呢？

“可我很喜欢你诶。”邻座的金泰亨戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，情不自禁地向前探身，他突然抓住了田柾国的领带，贴到鼻尖一嗅，被夺回后有些受打击地趴在隔板上。

二百多种信息素闻得金泰亨嗅觉都要失灵了，好不容易找到一个能让他觉得心安的，结果对方根本就看不上他？？？

而意识到金泰亨说的喜欢是喜欢他身上的味道后，田柾国内心没有方才那般淡定了，甚至有些说不清道不明的恼，他将被弄皱的领带抚平后，直接放下买单钱，径直起身离开了咖啡厅。

被拒之后没多久就有陌生号码打到田柾国手机上，被挂断就发短消息，被拉黑就换另一个号码，拉黑三个号后才安静下来。

安静了好几天，田柾国差不多以为对方已经放弃了，结果金泰亨又堵到他家门口。

身上穿着不知从哪淘换来的艺高校服，鸭舌帽下面叼一根棒棒糖，蹲在三级台阶上抽卡，见他来了想从台阶上跳起来结果蹲太久腿麻了一下就来了个平地摔。

田柾国这才认出是那天躲在隔壁桌的艺人，想直接跨过去，看到对方流血的膝盖才叹了口气让人进门了。

不带妆面和长耳坠的金泰亨完全是另一种感觉，冒冒失失的笨。

“我真的睡不着。”

嗯，装可怜也是一流的。

可那跟我又有什么关系，田柾国收起酒精绷带想金泰亨放狠话却意外有些于心不忍。

“只是想借助你的信息素助眠而已，不会做多余的事。”

当时金泰亨是那样诚恳保证的。

他形容田柾国身上有一股九月的味道，是把金色、橘色、阳光味道加入落叶与池塘水一起绞碎，再加入适量穿越白桦林间的风，还是十六七度经过小矮木屋的那种。

田柾国被他的形容搞到无法接话，错过了躲闪的最佳时机，只能任由金泰亨得寸进尺的把脸埋进自己胸膛的深处。

有些信息素很难用另一种已存在事物简单概括，田柾国的信息素就属于此类。分化过后平时玩得比较好的几个会互相闻彼此的信息素，闻到他这里却给不出精准的描述。

“柾国的闻到好温和啊，不说根本想象不出这是个Alpha的味道。本以为柾国会是更加强势的味道呢。”

对此田柾国本人倒没表露出任何不满，他从没想过要拿信息素去占好，自然也无所谓强不强势。

“不过也是，像你这种人就算是个Beta也会有人喜欢啦。”

真正让田柾国改变对信息素看法的是金泰亨。

“不是说好发情期不过来的吗？”

田柾国听到自己的喉咙处咕咚一声。

金泰亨抬头看他一眼，眼睛像镜片一样开始起雾：“那就借一件你的衣服行吗？”

握在田柾国手臂上的手指很凉，他猜想金泰亨一定是洗了冷水澡才过来，不然也根本走不到自己面前。

空气中的奶油利口酒味道已经很浓了，仿佛有谁失手打翻整个酒窖。

“要哪件？”田柾国退后想与他拉开距离，不料却被金泰亨拉住。

他几乎要站不下去了，喘喘息息地拽着田柾国袖口那点布料用浓重的哭音说，“想要你身上穿得这件行吗？”

话毕，田柾国听到内心深处传来一声闷雷，他被这一瓶百利甜砸个正着，又因不想摔碎他而没有松手。

随后他们一起向地面倒去，田柾国的手背先触碰到地毯，金泰亨的后脑勺紧跟着贴在他掌心里。

发情期的Omega和易感期的Alpha本身就没什么道理可讲。

“你既然想要就自己解开拿走吧。”田柾国离开他的嘴唇，奖励般的亲亲金泰亨的下颚，凑到他耳边说。

本来手指就一直和田柾国衬衣前襟绞在一起，猝不及防被舔到耳垂一下子就软下去，他被田柾国压在地板上要，生理性的泪水不停滑出眼角，发情期的他像被拆开后的折纸，被人褪掉底裤，被人从内部打开，完整的却布满痕迹的。

Alpha的粗大冠头一下下用力顶入尚且生涩的穴口，那里还很紧张，没那么软紧紧箍住造访的阴茎，被恋慕的信息素包围的安稳感伴随着被不属于自己的物件强行撑开痛感让金泰亨陷入一种起起伏伏的混沌感当中，他不明白自己在做什么，就完全被带动着移动。

他被田柾国压在墙壁上，被带到沙发上，在床上被做到射不出东西后又辗转来到浴室。

最后如愿在田柾国怀里入睡。

这段荒唐的关系自此就得以保留下来，他们不常联系却能随时做亲密的事。

正如现在，金泰亨似乎在车内的暖风下复苏起来，车子缓缓开进车库，光线在入口处短暂的暗下去。

差不多两秒左右的时间吧，田柾国感觉自己搭在变速档杆上的手被快速亲了一下。

开过斜坡后，光线恢复正常，金泰亨一脸若无其事的靠在椅背上望着窗外，他没意识到车玻璃上的反光镜像已经出卖了他。

虽然不是发情期，但此刻他们都迫切需要一个吻的样子。

田柾国也忍不住做出咬嘴唇的动作，克制不住的笑容就要冒出来了。

那这个吻会被安排在哪里呢？

电梯口怎么样？

这样想着，计划始终又赶不及变化。

车子刚刚在车位上停稳，没熄火，音响还播放着不知名的蓝调女声。田柾国用那个刚刚被亲吻过的手，把坐在副驾驶的金泰亨拽向自己。

在无人路过的地下车库

金泰亨扑向了整个九月。


End file.
